What Happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas
What Happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas is the second episode of the first season of Las Vegas. Danny's friend Greg is found murdered in the desert, a reporter is hot on the trail of a naughty Senator and King Arthur is riding through the casino. Plot Danny picks up Senator Bill Henderson at the airport. Henderson is very conservative and is quite outspoken against casinos. It turns out that he is not so conservative - He secretly visits the casino once a month to gamble and party. Big Ed helps him keep this quiet because the senator is blackmailing him. To complicate matters, there is a reporter trying to get the scoop on the senator. Sam is assigned to keep the senator happy, while Danny is responsible for keeping him out of trouble. A couple of drunken golfers find the body that we got saw at the beginning of last episode. The deceased turns out to be Danny and Mary's friend Greg. Danny decides to find out who killed his friend. Meanwhile, there is a disturbance in the casino - King Arthur has entered. He is an actor that Mary, in her new position as events coordinator, has hired to play Arthur on stage. The actor has a few mental problems and brings new meaning to the phrase method actor. When Danny and Ed try to get him to leave the casino quietly, Arthur "recognizes" them as Merlin and Lancelot. He also believes Nessa to be Guenevere. The guests at the casino love Arthur as they think its part of the floor show. Danny and Delinda head out to where Greg was living to look for clues. Danny finds a note with the name of an infamous Vegas loan shark. Since Danny knows that Greg was addicted to gambling, and often broke, he realizes what must have happened. Danny tracks the loan shark down and starts beating on him. The police arrive and the only reason Danny is not arrested is that a friend of his and Greg's is the first cop on the scene. Back at the casino, the reporter has managed to take some photos of the senator playing the slots, with a French maid on his lap. Danny and Ed rush to head off the reporter before he can get away with the pictures, but King Arthur gets in the way. The reporter manages to lose them. Mary has arranged for a surfing contest in a giant wave pool. Danny tracks the reporter down at the NBC Sports booth and grabs him before he can upload the revealing photos on a laptop. No one notices that a dejected King Arthur is throwing his sword into the pool, or as he calls it the Lady of the Lake. Danny brings the reporter to Ed, who tells Danny to return the pictures to him. He is tired of covering for the senator. The senator threatens to take Ed down with him by revealing information about a covert mission that the ex-CIA head would like kept covert. Ed tells him to do it. Ed realizes that the senator is the one that the reporters are interested in, not him. Back at the surfing contest, the crowd is getting rowdy. The wave machine has stopped working and no one knows why. Mary finds out it will take at least two hours to get repairmen in from L.A. Just then, King Arthur dives into the pool. He rises from the pool with "Excalibur" in his hand; the wave machine starts up again. The crowd cheers him, not realizing that he threw the sword in there in the first place. Cast Starring *James Caan as Ed Deline *Josh Duhamel as Danny McCoy *Masha Thomason as Nessa Holt *Nikki Cox as Mary Connell *Molly Sims as Delinda Deline *Vanessa Marcil as Samantha Jane Marquez *James LeSure as Mike Cannon Co-Starring *Cheryl Ladd as Jillian Deline *Mitch Longley as Mitch *Guy Ecker as Detective Luis Perez *John Terry as Larry McCoy Guest Starring *Shawn Driscoll as Peeing Jackass *Chuck Loring as Elvis Impersonator *Kathleen McCullen as Anchor Person #3 *Leyna Nguyen as Anchor Person #2 *Ted Garcia as Anchor Person #1 *Tom Cassel as Maintenance Worker *Michael Giordani as Pickpocket *Cheryl White as Susie Benkin *Stoney Westmoreland as Stevie Benkin *Gildart Jackson as King Arthur/Arden King *Jack Kehler as Aaron Walker *Larkin Campbell as Idiot Friend *Glenn Schaeffer as Himself *Annette Chavez as Young Girl *Daniel Hugh Kelly as Senator William Percy "Bill" Henderson Goofs *When Danny and Big Ed first catch the reporter spying on the senator, they take him off the floor. When they open the door, there is a man coming towards them, yet when it cuts and goes to a reverse angle, the man is gone. Music "Hands of Time" by Groove Armada "Pressure Drop" by Toots & The Maytals "Lady Luck" by Black Toast Music "Keep It Comin'" by Uncle Kracker "Cowabunga" by Rudy & The Surf Kings "Wipe Out" by The Surfaris "Silver Coast" by Insect Surfers "Give Me Some" by Kid Gloves Music "Nomad" by Insect Surfers